Good Things to Come
by bluecamosis
Summary: Alice takes time to clear her head. She soon finds herself in a vision of Bella and Edward on their wedding night.


**Rating:** R  
**Category: **Romance  
Prompt: Alice has a vision about Bella and Edward's wedding night and decides to take Bella shopping ... for condoms.  
Summary: Alice takes time to clear her head. She soon finds herself in a vision of Bella and Edward on their wedding night.  
**Warnings:** Adult content

**Author's Note:** This was my first fanfic ever! I participated in a Twilight FanFic Contest on Livejournal. I do not own the characters... sadly.... I just borrowed them for a little while. Thanks to my wonderful betas who kick my butt and make me get stuff done. :)

* * *

Alice tended to find herself in a world where her visions of the future ultimately caused her to affect the lives of others that she encountered. With her gift, she tried to correct wrongdoings and make things right. For a vampire, she certainly did have a very "pure" heart when it came to making things right.

Soft music was playing in the background, and Alice closed her eyes, allowing her mind to become caught up in the music. She found herself alone at last. Things had been hectic around her house, to say the least. She looked forward to a little time away from the others just to collect her thoughts. She exhaled a heavy sigh and just followed the music wherever it would take her.

As with most of her visions, a dense fog was all she saw in the beginning. So, Alice tried to allow her mind to remain clear in order to reveal the true nature of this particular vision. The fog soon began to fade away into a black vast nothingness. As if traveling in space, Alice found herself smack in the middle of a church scene, and for the first time, Alice could feel and hear the thoughts and emotions of the people involved.

_"Do you, Isabella, take Edward, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher. _

_Looking deep into his eyes, Bella replied, "Yes, I do with all of my heart!"_

_Edward reached out and rubbed the back of his ice-cold hand across her cheek. Alice saw Bella shiver at his touch. Bella leaned in to him in a way that suggested she had been longing for his touch._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride."_

_Taking Bella's face in his hands, Edward leaned down to kiss his new wife. His lips touched hers, as she reached her hands up to grasp his shoulders. He snapped back into reality, fearing he might lose himself within her embrace, and pulled away leaving Bella slightly flushed. With a quick wink, he grabbed her hand and they headed down from the altar, and walked towards the back of the church. She stopped where her mother was sitting next to Philip and Charlie, let go of Edward's hand and hugged her mom tightly._

"_I love you so much mom! Don't worry! Edward will take good care of me."_

_Bella reached over and wiped the tears from Charlie's eyes. She gazed at him with a look of love in her eyes. He truly was a special man. She hoped that he would find true happiness one day, just as she had. _

_"I love you, Charlie!" she choked out. _

_Edward grasped her hand once more and led her out of the church to the black limousine that was waiting to take them to the Cullen house. He opened the door for her and helped her into the car, making sure her dress was all the way in before getting into the car beside her. She looked at him with a certain sparkle in her eye._

_"I am a Cullen at last," Bella sighed dreamily. _

_She glanced at Edward with an inquisitive look upon her face, and asked him where he was taking her. As always, he was cool as ice. He merely smiled at her, while the car took off toward the Cullen house. _

_"Alice packed a bag for you, so you should be ready for our impending adventure."_

Edward had a certain strength in his voice_, Bella thought. She knew he was a strong man and was glad that she had made this decision. She shuddered as she thought about becoming a vampire. However, she pushed that thought out of her mind. This was her wedding night. She and Edward would be together forever! Of course that depended on whether or not she decided to allow him to finally turn her into a vampire. Only then would they truly be one and live together forever._

_Upon their arrival at the Cullen household, they were greeted by Alice. She was so bubbly and brewing over with excitement. Bella and Edward laughed to themselves. Alice always seemed to get more excited than other people. Edward loved that about her. That is what made Alice, well … Alice._

_Edward went to his room to change. He came back wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt. _He looks good enough to eat_,__ thought Bella. He told her to go and change out of her dress. So she went upstairs to his room, and found a pair of jeans and a blue sweater laid out for her on the bed. She laughed to herself. She promptly dressed and hung her wedding dress up in the closet._

_She trotted downstairs and noticed that Edward was gone. She asked Alice where he went to, and Alice just reached out and hugged Bella._

_"Alice, is everything ok?"_

_"Oh yes, of course! You looked absolutely lovely today. I wished I could have had a wedding. Anyway, enough of that! Are you ready for your first night as a Cullen?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be!" stammered Bella._

_Edward appeared and took Bella's hand. He led her to the garage where the brand new silver Mercedes Benz was parked._

"_Wow!" Bella exclaimed. _

_Edward just grinned and told her to get in. As he always seemed to do, he began driving very quickly. She just leaned her seat back and rested her eyes for a few minutes. Before she knew it, he announced that they were there._

_When she opened her eyes, she realized that it was now dusk. She rubbed her head in confusion and asked "How long have I been asleep?"_

"_About two hours or so," Edward replied nonchalantly._

_She straightened her seat forward. When she looked out over the dash, she saw a small cabin; it seemed to be a quiet little place with a chimney, which when she looked more closely at it, she saw smoke billowing from it._

"_Bella, get out of the car," Edward pleaded in a gentle tone._

"_Yes tall, dark and sparkly," __Bella teased._

_By the time Bella got out of her new car, Edward was already at her side with their bags in his hands. Bella shook her head._

"_I forget how fast you move!" Bella said in a taunting voice._

_Once inside of the cabin, Bella observed its details. The cabin was small, but it was large enough for two people, across from the fireplace was a king size four poster bed with a white fluffy down comforter on it and supple pillows. Bella finished observing the cabin but not before noting the tiny kitchen and bathroom._

_When Bella found herself back in the main room, she discovered Edward had already unpacked both of their bags. She walked over to the red roses in a vase on the nightstand, reached out and held the bud in her hand, leaned in and inhaled the scent emitted by the rose._

"_I am so lucky to be married to the sweetest lion I know," Bella gushed._

_Edward walked over to her, grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. She physically shivered from the coolness of his skin._

"_How is it I can feel so flushed against your cool skin? I just can't help how I react when close to you. It is as though you are meant to quench something deep within me. I've longed for this since our first kiss," Bella gasped._

_Edward leaned in and ran his lips along her neck. Her knees buckled beneath her and she s__ank fully into Edward. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed._

"_I'm a little nervous, Edward. I haven't really had much experience in this area," Bella said in a low voice. "But I know I'm safe with you. I know I've found my soul mate. I love how our bodies fit together like a perfect match."_

_Edward brushed her hair out of her face__, ran his hand down her check and grabbed her chin. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes._

"_There isn't any guilt now that we are married. I've wanted to have my way with you for so long. You belong to me and I to you," Edward whispered as he leaned over and lightly touched her lips with his. However, he didn't kiss her and instead kept his lips far enough away to keep her from kissing him. He was toying with her, awakening the desire deep within her._

_She sighed__, frustrated at his __mischievousness__._

_Edward sat up and pulled Bella up to meet him. She ran her hands down his back__ and could feel his muscles tensing beneath her strokes._

"_Are you ready for this?" Edward inquired, gentlemanly restraint creeping into his voice._

_In response, she began to unbutton his shirt. He allowed it. She was glad they were married, because at this point, she didn't think she could turn back. He sat quietly as she continued to undress him. He never rushed her and never stopped her. This was a brand new feeling for her. She had such a desire for this man, and she knew tonight would be the night that her desire was quenched._

_Once she dropped his shirt on the floor, he reached out to her waist. Instead of running his hands up her back, he moved them up underneath her shirt. She arched her back as he ran his hands up__ and down her heated flesh. It was as if he turned on a switch. She leaned her head back, and her eyes rolled shut. Bella raised her arms as Edward pulled off her sweater. She knew she couldn't look at him as she sat shirtless in front of him. _

_Edward pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She could feel the cool tingle on her lips as the blood rushed to them and were instantly chilled by his. It was as if his lips were keeping hers from erupting like a volcano. His tongue seemed to navigate her mouth in a way that brought her to life. She ran her hands through his hair and grabbed it at the base of his skull. He pulled his mouth from hers, and she was left panting. Edward knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how to solicit the responses he wanted from her. He didn't just want to have sex with her; he wanted to experience her in a way she couldn't dare dream of._

_Edward moved to her ear and tugged on the lobe just a bit, nipping gently with his lips as he moved down into the nape of her neck. She moved her head to one side allowing him access. He lightly scraped his teeth across the nape of her neck, careful not to emit any venom. He could feel her deliciously scented blood flowing through her veins. It would have been so easy for him to take her now, but he remained strong and refused that hunger. He loved her too much to take her life away from him now._

_Edward reached down and undid Bella's brassiere with one hand. It was scary how much of a pro he seemed to be. However, Bella was truly unconscious to that fact. She just continued to breathe heavily and whimper into his ear, which was enough to tell him he was all that she desired. He felt the soft skin of her breasts rub against him as her chest rose and fell with each impassioned breath she emitted. He reached down to…_

Alice found herself jolted back to the vast empty blackness and knew the vision was over. As she opened her eyes, she lay there in shock. Had she really seen all of that? Was it possible that Edward and Bella would get married? More importantly, was Edward going to take Bella? She had all of these questions rolling around in her mind. She knew that the wedding wouldn't be too far away. Alice felt as though it was her duty to take Bella shopping. It was difficult enough getting married so young, but if she added a baby on top of that, Charlie might go ballistic.

Alice picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey Charlie!" chimed Alice.

"Hiya kiddo!" Charlie answered back. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine. May I speak with Bella?" inquired Alice.

"Sure thing," he added before covering the receiver and shouting for Bella to pick up.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?"

"Bella, are you up for some shopping this weekend?"

"What are we shopping for?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"Oh nothing in particular … I just feel another make-over coming on. Are you up for it?" pleaded Alice.

"Can I really say no," joked Bella.

"No! I'll see you on Saturday."

After hanging up the phone, Alice released a sigh of relief. She knew she needed to meet up with Bella and take her shopping for some protection, very soon.


End file.
